Ava needs some love
by Erotic Story Author
Summary: Ava and I always walk up the stairs in the morning, but this time was different. What kind of erotic adventure well our charcter find himself in now?


It was just me and Ava walking up those stairs that morning. I had my phone out, taking the opportunity to sneak a video of her ass. I reached my hand out and slowly squeezed her ass cheek. Ava stopped and slowly turned around. My face turned red as Ava glared at me. But then she smiled, her furrowed brow loosened and she smiled at me. I stood there confused, and Ava hugged me. I accepted the hug and wrapped my hands around her waist. I surrounded her lips with my lips as we embraced. My tongue slithered around her mouth. Ava groaned as I slid my hand down her waist and squeezed her ass. I pushed my tongue deeper, sliding it up and and down the roof of her mouth. Ava stepped back and unzipped her shirt. I kissed the tops of her breasts and removed her shirt. Her breasts bounced up and down as I pulled her shirt up, I was surprised to see no bra. I cupped on of her breasts and took it in my mouth. Ava groaned as I sucked on her nipple. My other hand slid down her navel and to the nest between her legs. Ava moaned and kissed me as I rubbed her clit through her panties. I squeezed her breasts and rubbed her nipples some more. I left the dripping mounds and slid down her navel. Ava bucked upward, wanted more. I kissed her waist and slid off her black tights. I kissed Ava's smooth thighs, running my hand down them and squeezing the flesh. Ava groaned as I spread her legs and kissed her inner thigh. I slid off her panties and kissed her clit. Ava moaned and rubbed her breasts. I stuck my tongue rolled it around in her clit. Ava moaned and tugged on my hand. I stood up and Ava pulled me away from the stairs and to the couches on the balcony. There, Ava lifted her legs up. I got under them and Ava rested them on my shoulders. I continued to run my tongue around Ava's wet clit. I licked faster and harder, making Ava moan even louder. I stuffed my finger inside her and thrust it in and out. Ava screamed and shot her juices all over the carpet. I got up and Ava removed my shirt. Her soft tongue stroked my niplles, causing me to moan. Her hands worked their magic, stripping me of my pants and running circles around my dick. Ava got on her knees and stroked my dick. Her finger slowly moved up the shaft and to my tip. She rubbed it with her finger, I groaned. Ava put my dick in her mouth and started to move. I moaned as intense pleasure rippled through my body as Ava blew my dick. Her tongue rubbed my tip as it went down and ran up the shaft as it went up. I moved my hips upwards, Ava almost choked on my dick as I did so. She thrusted faster until I moaned and shot hot cum all over her cute face. Ava laughed and rolled over when I got up. I spread kisses down her back and to her ass. Her ass was smooth and tasted of sweat as I ran my tongue over it. I squeezed her ass cheeks and spread them. I ran my tongue up and down her anus. Ava moaned and bent over the couch as my tongue penetrated her tight asshole. I stuffed my face between her ass cheeks, driving my tongue farther into her. Ava rubbed her clit as I ran licked her ass. I shoved my tongue as deep as I could, this caused Ava to moan and arch her back. I kept licking until I could stick my finger into it. I thrusted hard with my finger, making Ava moan. I thrusted harder until I stopped. I flipped Ava over and kissed her, she kissed me back. I spit in my hand and lubed my dick. I rubbed the tip of it on Ava's tip, we both moaned. I slowly inserted into her. This made her moan. I thrusted, softly at first, taking in the soft walls of her body. Then I thrusted harder, making Ava moan with pleasure. I felt pleasure ripples through me as I thrusted. Ava's breasts shook up and down I thrusted into her wet hole. I squeezed them, letting Ava run her hand all around my chest. Ava screamed as she orgasmed all over me. I kept thrusting, making a wet slap noise each time I did so. I thrusted harder until I broke a barrier, colors danced behind my eyes as I sighed with pleasure. I thrusted hard until I orgasmed inside of Ava. My sperm shot into her and I sighed. I flipped Ava over and pounded her thick ass. She moaned as I thrusted deep into her tight asshole. I thrusted with the same fire as I had before. Ava arched her back when I sped up. She grabbed the couch and rubbed her clit as I thrusted. I heard the wet slap sound everytime I thrusted. I moaned as I orgasmed again. Sperm shot into Ava's ass as I stuffed my dick deep into her. Me and Ava fell onto the couch and cuddled. I rested my hand on her breast and rubbed her nipples. She resting her hand on my dick, rubbing the tip with her thumb. I then her the voice of Clare and some other people echo through the hall. Me and Ava jumped up and got dressed. But there was a problem, Ava was still stripped to the waist with no shirt, I ran to grab her shirt. I ran back and found Clare and Ava going at it. I decided to let them do their thing and watched through the window.


End file.
